To study propagation of pulse along the descending aorta and through the aorta-illiac arteries junction of dogs. The predictions of a new nonlinear theory will be compared with the experimental results. The theory can predict the longitudinal velocity profile as well as pressure and discharge waves along a segment of artery using the measured values of the discharge and pressure waves at the proximal end of the segment as imputs. To study slip phenomena within the streaming plasma and blood. For this, a new technique will be used to determine velocity distribution in the immediate neighborhood(within 200 microns)of the walls of rigid conduits.